wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stormwinds and Thunderclaps
Prolouge (Iceflower) Iceflower flew through the storm hail hitting her wings as she tried to dive to the ground. As she hit down on the ground she heard the soft footsteps of a different dragon slowly coming up behind her. She whipped her head around and saw a figure crackling with light coming towards her. "Who are you,"She said her voice shacking as he came closer. "I am her to take you," He said in a voice that sent chills down her back. She backed up trying to take to the sky again."You can't escape,"He whispered,"You're already to late!" She looked at horror as she watched her scales freeze over. No, she thought. But then she was a frozen statue. Keeneyes quickly had his guards fetch the statue. Then he took to the sky. When he was flying he saw some black dragons staring at him in horror. Ugh, He thought, so much for a tribes trust. When he got to the volcano he made the lava part for him and his guards to pass through. When they were in he ordered his guards to place Iceflower on the ground for him to use. He placed his hand on her chest and she slowly thawed. When she was conscious again he placed his hand on her thumping heart. Her scales slowly turned as black as night her blue eyes now green. Iceflower was now his loyal guard Nightkiller. Chapter one (Rainlight) Rainlight flew through the woods to a small cave. There was a small door leading into it and a hidden lever on the ground next to it. She pulled the lever and went in. There was a mad dragon waiting for her inside the cave. "Rainlight where have you been,: the dragon gasped hugging her. "It's ok mom I just needed to grab a few scrolls from the library," she chocked out,"guess I lost track of time when I was sampling them." The dragon gave her a, the library again look. She rolled her eyes,"Mom I just wanted to read the ightwing scrolls!" Her mother said,"Again, you can study all you want at Jade Mountain academy. Tomorrow's you're first day!" Rainlight said,"But moooooooom......... Her mom cut her of and shook her head,"Bed now!" Rainlight sulked into her room and flopped onto her bed. "See you in the morning,"Her mom whispered."Goodnight,"Rainlight said. In the morning Rain ate her breakfast not sure if she was ready for school. She took a small ice and fire charm on a necklace. She went to say bye to her mother. After that she flew to school the Stormwinds nearly knocking her off course as she flew to her first day at Jade Mountain Academy. When she landed on the deck a dragon handed her a scroll. "Thanks!" she said heading towards her sleeping cave to see who her Clawmate was. When she got there she was surprised from the tribe they came from. "Hi, Said the Seawing,"I'm Serpent!"Then Rainlight said,"I'm Rainlight but please call Rain." Serpent nodded,"Okay." Chapter two (Serpent) Serpent instantly fell in love with Rain. If there was one thing he new it was that he would keep her safe from everything including him self. He new he had animus magic and he new he could kill her in a second if he wanted to. He promised himself to stay away from Rain so she could live happily but it was hard to do. He had to cancel out love in order for her to live a happy life. Then they went to meet the rest of the winglet. There was Rain, Copper, Snowflake, Swamp, Cactus, and Nightkiller. They were in the Quartz Winglet. Rainlight was the Rainwing. Copper was the Skywing. Snowflake was the Icewing. Swamp was the Mudwing. Cactus was the Sandwing. Nightkiller was the Nightwing. And he was the Seawing. The Clawmates were Rain and Serpent, Snowflake, and Copper, Nightkiller and Cactus and Swamp. He was glad he was with Rain instead of one of the others. He new he shouldn't be happy but he couldn't help himself. He loved her for her slender style her turquoise eyes, her beautiful scales. He just loved her. The next day he got up and yawned he was happy to see Rain snoring peacefully next to him. He went to go to the hunting center to get breakfast. On the way there he listened to Nightkiller say,"I've got them all around my claws, never would've thought it would be this easy." Serpent pressed his ear to the wall. "Yep, going to kill that one Rain. No you want me to bring her to you? OK!"She said. Then the room went silent. He left in a hurry scared for what might happen to Rain. She can't do it, he thought, I'll make sure of it. Chapter three (Copper) Copper was early to breakfest that day. He didn't know any of his clawmates well, he was uncomfortable at school so far. Snowflake was nice though. She came with him to lunch and they ate falcons together in the far corner of the room. They happily ate together in silence until she said,"Have you ever heard of a dragon called Keeneyes?" He thought for a moment an shock his head,"No, why?" She brought him into a little room and said," He killed Iceflower!" He let that sink in Iceflower was the best trainer of the Icewing dragonets. How could he have killed her!" There must be some other explanation, He thought shaking his head. Later that day during study hall he went to talk to Snowflake about Keeneyes. "How did Keeneyes kill her," He whispered. "Well,"She whispered back,"He is the most powerful animus on the continent at this time." Wow, he thought, how did he not know about him. Or what he could do! "Wow, I didn't know. Where was she when it happened?" She thought for a moment then answered,"She was heading towards Possibility and one of the scouts saw Keeneyes caring a frozen statue of her towards his lair." I have to do something, he thought, he knew it was a dumb idea but he was going to sneak away from school to learn more about Keeneyes. Maybe even stop him. Chapter four (Nightkiller) Nightkiller sneaked through the dark coridors to Rainlight and Serpent's room. His talons padded softly against the stone floor. She got to the room and saw Serpent reading scrolls and writing down stuff. Nightkiller stayed hidden against the shadows as he crept towards Rain. He sneaked over to her leage and put a sleeping dart in-between two of her scales. He gently lifted her up and crept back out. He took her to an empty room and put her in a sack. He pulled the sack to a ledge over looking the world. He rapped his talons around the bag and flew into the night. Then he saw out of the corner of his eye a pure white figure staring at him. She didn't follow though. After hours of flying he landed in a shadowy clearing to rest. He looked up and saw familiar figures coming out of the forest to help him with his sack. They came out eyes shining with glee and took the bag. Together the three of them carried her to the fortress. When they got to Keeneye's fortress they flew into it and set down the sack in front of Keeneyes. He smiled with glee and took Rainlight out. He placed her on a pedicle and waited for her to wake up. When she opened her eyes she noticed them all and backed up ready to use her venom. Before she could Keeneyes placed his talon on her scales. Her beautiful rainbow scales slowely turned black her turquoise eyes turning bright green. "Hello Darklight,"Keeneyes said pleased. Chapter Five (Serpent) Serpent paced his room were was Rainlight. After hours of thinking he figured he should use his animus magic to find her. He took a piece of paper and said,"I enchant this paper to tell me what happpened to Rainlight and show me where she is. The paper formed a map and the words,"Was taken by Nightkiller to Keeneyes and turned into Darklight." The map showed a small red dot slowely fading in Keeneyes's hideout. "N-n-no it can't be true,"He studered,"Where is Darklight" The dot grew brighter and went from the hideout to the middle of the Rainforest kingdom. Serpent wept sadly as he thought, I wish I could have saved her. He fell to his knees. He felt as though someone had tacken his happiness and ripped it from every one of his scales. He went to Copper explained and said,"Help!" Copper agreed but Snowflake and Cactus were coming with him. Chapter 6 (Snowflake) Snowflake felt hopeless, she had seen the dragon take her friend away. Pluse she didn't even follow! She wanted to go sulk in a corner, not do an infinishable task!Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Work In Progress